Little 'Lottie'
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: "Seamus grinned and kissed her lips one last time before pulling her up to a sitting position. "Little 'Lottie'...let her mind wander..." He whispered in her mango-smelling hair." Seamus x OC -Based on the poem "Little Lotte" from Phantom of the Opera.-


Little 'Lottie'

"Little 'Lottie' Let her mind wander." A voice with a fully equipped Irish accent spoke behind Charlotte.

"You remember that too…" Charlotte thought aloud, smiling and placing her quill down.

"…Little 'Lottie' thought: Am I fonder of dolls?" Seamus continued, whispering in Charlotte's ear.

"Or of goblins…of shoes?" They spoke.

"…or of riddles…of frocks?" Charlotte smiled and turned around, facing Seamus.

"Those picnics in the attic…or of chocolates…?" Seamus left off, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's been so long!" Charlotte nearly shouted, jumping out of her seat and landing in his arms.

"It's only been a few months, yeah." Seamus laughed, hugging Charlotte back.

"It feels like forever. How was your summer? Is your mum alright?" Charlotte said, her words leading off in a small French accent.

"Yeah, me mam's right. Me dad is freaking out that we have one year until we're legal wizards; what about your mum?" Seamus replied, sitting next to Charlotte.

"Oh, she's fine, thanks. She's freaking out as well. Ah, our muggle parents!" Charlotte smiled. Seamus laughed and agreed.

"How come I didn't see ya at the feast?"

Charlotte sighed. "I just got here. Mum freaked out again…she thinks something is up and she didn't want me to come back. So I had to let my grandmama convince her to let me. I missed the feast, but it's fine. I'm here right?"

"Me mam's worried too. She thinks the Death Eaters are coming out this year. I heard it's happening along with the rest of our mates. From Granger to Weasley…" Seamus said, frowning.

"Right. Well, we're fine now. Come on, let's go to the common room." Charlotte smiled, gathering her things in her bag.

"Alright. Here." Seamus smiled, handing Charlotte's bag to her. Charlotte blushed and murmured a thanks.

* * *

(Common Room)

"Oi! Dean, Potter!" Seamus grinned, leaving Charlotte to run to Lavender and Pavarti.

"You're blushing like mad! What happened!" Lavender squealed, grabbing Charlotte and pulling her down to sit.

"Seamus happened…" Charlotte whispered, causing the other two to giggle.

"Maybe we'll both have boyfriends this year!" Lavender grinned, glancing at Ron Weasley.

"Oh, you! When did this start!"

"She should ask the same to you!" Pavarti laughed.

Charlotte blushed and took a quick glanced at Seamus, to see that Dean and Ron were staring at them. "They're looking over here! No! Don't look, you gits!"

* * *

(Seamus, Ron, Dean and Harry)

"Blimey! Just ask her out already! She's all you talked about during the summer, Seamus!" Dean playfully scolded.

"I can't do that! She obviously doesn't like me…I mean, just look at her, yeah! _Don't actually look!_"

Dean and Ron turned to look at Charlotte, Pavarti and Lavender, catching Charlotte's eye.

"She likes ya, mate." Ron said, his eyes staying on Lavender a bit long.

"Wha- how do ya know?" Seamus blushed, looking at her and catching Lavender and Pavarti's eyes.

"She was looking over here! And now her friends are." Ron said, smiling.

"All the signs are there, Seamus. Oh, Ron, there's Hermione. Let's see if she has finished her Prefect rounds yet." Harry said, grabbing Ron's sleeve and walking away.

"She's completely boggled, man." Dean smiled to Seamus then walked away.

* * *

(First Quidditch Room)

"Go Harry! No, go Ron! GO GINNY!" Charlotte screamed, jumping up and down.

"Blimey, Lottie. Just shout 'GO GRYFFINDOR!'" Seamus smiled. "Come on, Gryffindor! I've got ten galleons on ya!"

Charlotte blushed and started shouting 'Gryffindor!' for the rest of the match.

* * *

(Common Room After Match)

"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king!" Everyone shouted at Ron. The room was in chaos from the major victory against Slytherin. Ron was the hero of the match, blindly -so to speak- blocking nearly every goal the Slytherins made.

Charlotte and Seamus were standing with Dean and Ginny, drinking Butterbeer and shouting like fools. They were egging Ron on, and Charlotte finally saw who the culprit that Lavender was after was. Lavender tapped on Ron's shoulder then brought him into a heated lip lock, causing the whole room to be escalated with more entropy.

"It's about bloody time Ron got someone!" Dean shouted. Ginny looked aside and spotted Hermione and Harry leaving. Charlotte caught her about to leave and pulled her back by her sleeve.

"He's got it, Gin." Charlotte smiled.

"Lottie, you wanna leave here?" Seamus whispered in her ear. Charlotte smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room and up to the boy's dormitory.

"What are we doing up here?" Charlotte asked when they entered his room.

"I…" Seamus faltered, looking at his feet. Charlotte smiled and took his hand, leading him to his bed. (She wouldn't know which it was….)

"Seamus?" She whispered, sitting on his bed.

"I…I…" Seamus stuttered, nearly sweating. Poor Seamus; he needed help.

"You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to…lose your cool…" Charlotte nervously chuckled.

"…I'm not much of a kisser…" Seamus started. Charlotte blushed but kept a straight face; she didn't really know what he was talking about, so she let him continue. "I would …understand if you didn't want to…uh…" He stopped and sighed.

"Shay…?" Charlotte put a hand on his knee and looked up at his nervous face.

"Lottie. Charlotte. Like I said…I'm not much of a kisser…but I'd…like it if you'd go out with me, yah." Seamus looked into her grey eyes hopefully. Charlotte immediately smiled and blushed the brightest shade of red.

"We can…practice kissing if you're not the best…but I don't think that's the case." Charlotte smiled, leaning up and ever-so-slightly brushing her lips against his. She barely pulled away then pushed her lips more forcedly against his. She closed her eyes at Seamus' bewildered expression and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Seamus snapped out of his daze and immediately placed both hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and kissing back furiously. Charlotte felt him smile in the kiss and smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her. He fell on top of her, leaning them both back on the bed.

Seamus placed his hands on either side of her head and then brought them down to her waist, then slid them down to her hips. He put the tips of his fingers barely under shirt, rubbing small circles. Charlotte let out an involuntary moan and sighed, burying her hands in his hair.

Seamus stopped his assault on her lips and continued down her neck, pausing briefly to lick the juncture of her neck and shoulder and gently bite down. Charlotte let out another moan, a little louder than the first time. She brought his face back to hers and lightly kissed his lips. She brought his bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, then let go. [Kinda like Eclipse's Riley x Victoria scene. (; ] Seamus kissed her softly and pulled away.

Charlotte's blonde hair was messed up and all over the bed; her bangs stuck to her forehead. She was panting and her cheeks were flushed, she looked up into Seamus' blue eyes and smiled. "I think you're a pretty good kisser." She winked, causing Seamus to laugh.

"Do you wanna go out with me then, Lottie?" Seamus breathed, still leaning over her petite form.

"I thought my answer was made clear." Charlotte laughed but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I want to so much."

Seamus grinned and kissed her lips one last time before pulling her up to a sitting position. "Little 'Lottie'…let her mind wander…" He whispered in her mango-smelling hair.

'This is going to be an amazing year…' Charlotte thought, leaning back against Seamus.

**('Little Lotte' is the original poem, used in Phantom of the Opera. I don't own it. I also don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, of course.)**


End file.
